Simbas Big Mistake
by javinfanficmaker
Summary: Simba and Nala go to the elephant graveyard but an incident happens read it to find out what happens next P.S this story does have a happy ending!
1. chapter 1

Authors Note: Hi Everyone this is my first fan fic ever hope you enjoy!

Phew! I think we lost the bird he must be long gone by now! Simba said. Ya he should be but im really worried about this "elephant graveyard" We could get in lots and lots of trouble or something even worse! Said Nala. It will be fiiiinnnnneeee... Said Simba as simba thinks i think after we are done in the graveyard i'll tell her i like her! Are you okay simba? it looked like you were focusing on something different. Said Nala in a concerned voice. Oh yeah im fine said simba. Heh i just still cant believe we did that. you thought of the plan and i pulled it off! said Simba. Hey I helped too! yelled Nala. Oh really? Asked Simba. Yah i Helped! Said Nala. I was just kidding NaLLLLAAA. yelled simba as they rolled down the hill. Ha Pinned ya! said nala as she had him pinned to the ground. Hey Lemme up! Said Simba. Lets just go explore this "Graveyard". Said Simba. They Looked over the tiny hill and saw at least 100 tusks. Empty Bones... Said Nala. Lets go explore it said simba. Ok FINE Said Nala. After they have been exploring for a while then something starts laughing. It was the hyenas! Oh No Nala RUN! Yelled Simba more worried then he has ever been! On a mountain of bones tryingto escape nala slips and falls right to the hyenas. Simba somehow doesn't notice that isnt Nala is behind him! When Simba gets to the top of the mountain he checks behind him to see if nala is still behind him and she wasn't. Nala Where are you?! Yelled Simba. Oh I know shes probally just hiding OK Nala you can come out now said simba after looking for Nala for a few minutes. Nala i said come out! you're making me very worried right now! Nala... Please tell me you are just hiding... Said simba. Soon Mufasa Arrived and simba told his dad everything that hapenned. So... you dont suppose shes de- Mufasa gets cut off from simba yelling NO SHE CANT BE DEAD! Soon the hyenas arrive and mufasa pins them to the ground. WHAT DID YOU DO WITH HER?! yelled mufasa. One of the hyenas pointed over to where they saw Nala laying there on the ground with her eyes closed. No... NO! Nala Wake up please! simba started crying how could I let this hapenn to her? its all my fault! Lets go back to pride rock mufasa said. ill bring nalas body and we will have a funeral. said mufasa. Ok... Simba said.


	2. 2

Authors Note: Hi guys this is chapter 2 of my story simbas big mistake hope you enjoy it!

Once they got back to pride rock mufasa climbed to the top and said: Hello We have had a incident today one of our fellow lions have died at it was Nala it was at the elephant graveyard outside the pride lands. It was the hyenas. We will be having a funeral shortly. Mufasa then climbed back down and then a few hours later the funeral began. As the funeral went on Simba kept thinking about how it was his fault Nala died and he thought about their memories together. Simba made her go to the graveyard with him he also thought about how many adventures they could be on together right now and... he never got to tell her he likes her... Simba thought the funeral lasted forever but it was just a hour or two. after the funeral went up to the cave and just laid down in his usual spot. He saw Nalas Bed about 5 feet away from his and it reminded him about Nala. He could never forget about Nala she was his best friend! His... only friend... Soon his mom (i forgot her name) And his dad came into the cave to check on simba. Are you okay son? mufasa asked. Yah im fine i promise. replied simba. Mufasa saw the tears in simbas eyes then mufasa said: Oh you are still getting over Nalas Death arent you? Yeah... Simba Said. Well Im thinking you need to move on and find new friends said Mufasa. Ya you are probally right but who AM i going to be friends with? Nala was the only one that would be my friend. The others dont even talk to me! Simba said as he was about to cry again. I mean i hate to say it but he is right said Mufasa. Maybe if you just try to find new friends I bet you can added Mufasa. Ok Ill try i guess Said Simba. Then he went to almost every cub in Pride Rock and as Simba was heading back to the den he wasn't looking where he was going and he tripped on someone. Hey watch where you're going kid! Said the lionesse simba tripped on.

Oh Im really sorry i didnt me- simba was cut off by her by saying: Hey i was just kidding Im Emily by the way.

Oh Im Simba said simba. Nice to meet'cha simba! Simba wake up! said Nala.

However simba did not hear her in his dream.

Hmm i have an idea but its going to be grouse even though he IS my best friend. Then Nala Licked the side of his face.

Eww Disgusting! Simba said as he woke up. Nala why would yo- Nala? Your Alive!

What do you mean? Of course im alive Silly Nala said.

Thank God it was just a dream! You died in my dream and it was all my fault and ill tell you the rest later and Nala?

What is it simba? Nala asked.

You know that i wont ever let you die if i can help it right and Nala i think i like you.

First of all of course i know that and second why wouldnt you like me? We are bffs.

No i mean i like like you. Ya know i think i have a crush on you.

Oh um okay i kinda have a crush on you too.

Oh Okay um so can we y'know kiss? Sure replied Nala.

So then they kissed and thats where the story ends. I bet all of you are glad i made a happy ending also i am going to be working on a fan fic better then this one bc this one was garbage! See ya guys next time! BYEEEEEEEE


End file.
